


ILYSB

by PeaceBlessingsPeyton



Series: Your Side of the Bed [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, jughead's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/PeaceBlessingsPeyton
Summary: Pain. It was supposed to be associated with suffering, torture, destined to always have a negative connotation in his lexicon. But right now, in this moment with her, as his heart constricted painfully in his chest, he relished in it, in the fact that he loved her so deeply that it actually hurt and that she loved him back with equal ferocity. He let out a shaky breath before bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and kiss her in a desperate attempt to somehow pour all his love into her in hopes that it would keep her there because she was becoming his anchor, keeping him weighted to this mortal plane.





	ILYSB

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my beta @bugggghead. Thank you for making time for me and instilling a confidence in my writing that I didn't know I had.

There was something about a good diner that he would always be in love with. Maybe it was the outdated black and white checkered linoleum floor tiles or the ambient light on the inside. Or maybe it was the fact that all the food was cooked on the same grill, giving everything you ordered had that unbelievably delicious, greasy taste. If he thought about it hard enough, he’d probably realize that it was all of the above. 

 

Jughead was sitting in a red vinyl booth across from his little sister with a spread of all his breakfast favorites: french toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, home fries, and black coffee. He hummed contently as his fork bit into the french toast, tearing off a bite before he scooped it up and popped it in his mouth. 

 

“I can’t believe you can still eat like that at thirty years old,” JB said, grimacing. 

 

He looked up from his food to smirk at her. “You know for a fact that I run quite a bit. Five days a week actually.” 

 

“Lucky you,” JB said, rolling her eyes. “I think that gene skipped me.” 

 

“The exercise gene or the fast metabolism gene?” 

 

“Both!” 

 

He chuckled. “So tell me, how has school been going?” 

 

“It’s going well. I’m hoping that I can graduate in May as long as I pass my practical.” 

 

JB had gotten her undergraduate degree in Art at New York University and now was pursuing her Master's degree in Art Therapy. She had realized right after she graduated that being an “artist” wouldn’t exactly support her lifestyle, and since she had always enjoyed helping people, she decided to go back to school. Since she had already been in quite a bit of debt after her undergrad, Jughead had offered to help her pay for her Master's degree. 

 

“That’s great, JB. I’m proud of you,” he said, beaming at her. 

 

JB smiled back at him and then they continued to eat in silence for a few moments. 

 

“So,” JB cleared her throat, “how’s little Ms. Perfect?” 

 

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “I really wish you would stop calling her that. And for your information,  _ Betty _ is great, thank you for asking, we’re actually really happy.” 

 

“I will never understand what you see in her,” JB scoffed. 

 

Jughead narrowed his eyes, setting his fork down. “I’ll never understand what you  _ don’t  _ see in her. She has only ever been nice to you, despite how hostile you are when the three of us hang out and more importantly, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

 

“Then why haven’t you brought her to meet Mom?” JB asked, crossing her arms. 

 

“You do realize Mom and I only speak about once a year, right? And when we do see each other, we only manage about five minutes of pleasantries before we start fighting. Why would I subject Betty to that?” he argued. 

 

“It didn’t take you this long to introduce Sabrina to Mom when you two were together.” 

 

He clenched his jaw. “Why do  _ always _ have to bring her up when we see each other, JB?”

“I just want to know why you never gave Sab another chance! She cheated on you one time when she was drunk! The two of you could’ve worked things out,” JB shot back. 

 

Jughead leaned back in the booth and pinched the bridge of his nose. JB had always questioned why he and Sabrina never gave it another shot. But the truth was, Sabrina had cheated on him with the same man several times, both under the influence and sober. All this time, JB thought it was a mistaken one night stand and since he didn’t want to destroy the friendship she and his ex-fiance had, he’d never corrected her. 

 

He opened his eyes. “Did you ever think that maybe Sabrina was the one that didn’t want to give it another chance?” 

 

“That’s not what she told me.” 

 

He glared at her in disbelief. “Of course not. Listen JB I’ve moved on, okay? I’ve respected the fact that the two of you are still friends, now I need you to respect my relationship with Betty and stop bringing it up.” 

 

“Fine,” JB snapped. 

 

Jughead sighed, hoping that was the end of the conversation and resumed eating his forgotten breakfast in front of him. 

 

“Speaking of Mom, she wants to take you out to dinner on your birthday - just the three of us.” 

 

Jughead ignored the fact that JB made a point to emphasize the last few words, clearing implying that his girlfriend of the last six months was not invited. 

 

He hesitated. “I might be busy… but I don’t know yet.”

 

JB looked surprised. “What do you mean you might be busy?” 

 

“Betty wants to throw me a birthday party.” 

 

“Of course she does,” JB detested. “Does she even know you hate your birthday or does she not even care?” 

 

Jughead swallowed the piece of bacon he had been chewing. The truth was, he hadn’t told Betty yet that he hated celebrating his birthday. He didn’t have the heart to. She had been so excited when she found out and when she asked him if she could host a birthday party for him at her place, he didn’t know how to tell her that his birthday was his least favorite day of the year. He just figured that he would keep changing the subject until she eventually gave up.

 

“She doesn’t know,” he admitted quietly. 

 

JB leaned forward in her seat. “She’s changing you, J, and not in a good way.” 

 

***

 

_ “She’s changing you, J, and not in a good way.”  _

 

JB’s words swirled around his mind as he rode the elevator up to Betty’s apartment. He respected his sister, after all, she was one of the only people in his life who knew him well. Wasn’t she? For a few moments, he let his mind wander, wondering if what JB said was true. Had being with Betty changed him in a negative way?

 

He loved Betty, loved everything that being with her brought to his life. He felt happier, his anxiety was down, his productivity with his writing was up and he was making more friends than before. So why was there this little voice in his head telling him that maybe, just maybe, JB had a point? 

 

He thought back to the first month they had been together after she had introduced him to all of her friends at Veronica’s birthday party. 

 

_ “You know, sometimes I think you bring out the best parts in me.”  _

 

At the time, her confession had made his heart ache in the best possible way. Even then, he knew how gone he was for her. The overwhelming summation of his feelings for her was so powerful that sometimes, it actually made his heart physically hurt. 

 

When he reached the door, it swung open and the beautiful, blonde goddess that he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend stood before him. He couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. It didn’t matter how long it had been since they saw each other last, she always greeted him just the same. She slightly pulled back and kissed him soundly before dropping her hands from his neck. 

 

Betty did bring out the best parts of him, the parts that were already there, dormant and waiting for someone like her to bring them to life.

 

Yeah, he loved her so freaking much. 

 

“How was breakfast with your sister?” she asked, closing the door. 

 

“It was good I guess…” he mumbled. 

 

“Uh oh,” Betty said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. “That doesn’t sound too convincing.” 

 

He sighed and followed after her.

 

“You know JB, if she’s not challenging me, she might fall over and die.” 

 

Betty laughed. “You’re a good big brother. Polly and I never had that much patience for each other.” 

 

Jughead sat down at Betty’s kitchen table as she poured him a cup of black coffee, setting it in front of him before putting her dishwashing gloves back on. That was when he noticed the delicious smell of something chocolate wafting into his nostrils. 

 

“What are you making?” he asked. 

 

Betty turned to look at him over her shoulder, then to the oven and then back to her task of washing dishes. “Oh… I’m testing a new recipe. I wanted to get your approval before I made it for your birthday party on Saturday.” 

 

“On Saturday?” Jughead asked, his brows furrowing. “We never decided that we were going to have a party.” 

 

“I told you I wanted to host one for you, so I just went ahead and picked a date and invited people. I-” 

 

“Who did you invite?” he cut her off. 

 

Betty stopped washing the dishes. “Kevin, Toni, Veronica, Reggie, Moose, your dad might come, and I was going to invite JB later today.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Veronica, Reggie, and Moose? Those are your friends, not mine.” 

 

“I’m sorry,  I didn’t think you’d mind them being there. You know, since we’ve  _ all  _ become friends.” 

 

“Of course you didn’t think,” he muttered. 

 

“Jughead where is this coming from?” she asked, exasperated. 

 

“What are you talking about, Betty?” The volume of his voice started to rise. “I told you that I didn’t want to make a big deal out of my birthday.” 

 

“I thought you were joking.” 

 

“Well I wasn’t,” he snapped. 

 

“Babe, what is the big deal?” she pleaded. 

 

She was calling his bluff, she was always calling his bluff because she could always see right through him. Any other time, he loved it, loved that he didn’t have to work so hard to be who he truly was around her. But right now? Right now, it annoyed him. 

 

“Dammit Betty,” he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. “Because it is!” 

 

Betty immediately jumped as soon as his fist made contact with the table, a loud bang ringing across the kitchen, causing his coffee to slosh out of its mug and onto the table. His anger was instantly replaced with horror and embarrassment the second he watched her react to his outburst. Even now, she was backed up against the sink, her eyes wide, and her mouth was slightly open as she breathed. 

 

He groaned and got up from the table, heading for the door. 

 

“Wait,” she called. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Out,” he answered. 

 

However, before he could reach the door to her apartment she was there, standing in front of his exit. 

 

“Betty, get out of my way,” he ordered. 

 

“No,” she said firmly. 

 

“No?” 

 

“No, you’re not going anywhere. I don’t know what kind of shit Sabrina let you get away with, but it isn’t going to fly with me. You’re pissed at me? Fine. Go to my room and cool off. I’d let you cool off out here but clearly, you can’t be trusted not to run when things start to get difficult,” she spat at him. “I’m going to go clean up the mess you made in the kitchen and then finish the dishes. Come out when you’re ready to talk.” 

 

He glared at her for a long, hard moment. “Fine!” 

 

“Good!” she yelled back. 

 

He spun on his heel and stormed for her bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and flopped down on it, laying on his back. He raked his hands over his face and groaned, not believing that he had acted in such a way. JB had definitely gotten under his skin. 

 

And then there was Elizabeth Cooper, a.k.a his hot as fuck girlfriend calling him out on his shit. God, did he love it when she did that. The shock started to settle in that she brought up Sabrina. Plus, the fact that she had told him “No” and sent him to his room, well, her room, made him hard as a rock. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep yelling at her or pull her pants clear off and fuck her right against the door she was standing in front of. 

 

The truth was that Betty was right. When he and Sabrina used to fight, he would just walk out of their apartment and she never made an attempt to stop him. In the beginning, when he would come back a few hours later, they would talk things out; but towards the end of their relationship, they would just pretend that nothing ever happened. It was a frustrating and vicious circle and it was probably what led them to their ultimate demise. 

 

He sat up, sighing heavily as he looked out Betty’s bedroom window. It was late September and the leaves were starting to change on the tree outside. He used to love fall, the air got cooler, there were more desserts made, and it was more socially acceptable for him to wear his flannel all the time. He realized that ever since he broke up with Sabrina, he hadn’t really given himself time to slow down and enjoy anything. He’d been so determined to throw himself into his writing so that he barely had time to think about anything else. He wondered briefly if any of that had really changed since he and Betty started dating. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he realized that it really hadn’t but that was his fault and not Betty’s. 

 

Ultimately, she didn’t deserve any of this. All she had ever asked him to do was to be himself - nothing more, nothing less. He was sure that if he had just told her in the beginning that he didn’t like his birthday, she would’ve respected that. 

 

He closed his eyes and groaned again, falling back on the bed once more. Their first fight and of course it would be his fault. 

 

_ Well,  _ he thought,  _ it could’ve been  _ way  _ worse.  _

 

He didn’t know how to make up for the fact that he had actually scared her. He never wanted to do that to her, and even though when she was standing between him and the door she didn’t look scared of him, he still felt horrible about it. 

 

He took his phone out of his pocket and sent Kevin a single text message. 

 

**J:** I fucked up. 

 

A few minutes went by as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for Kevin’s response but instead of a text message, his phone started to ring with an incoming call. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ What did you do?! _ ” 

 

Jughead winced away from the phone. “Jesus, Kevin, calm down.” 

 

“ _ Don’t tell me to calm down! I swear to god if you screwed things up with Betty, I am coming over right now  _ with  _ Toni to kick your ass. _ ” 

 

“I didn’t screw things up with Betty, well not entirely. We just had our first fight and I’m not quite sure how to make it up to her,” he explained. 

 

“ _ Well, what did you two fight about? _ ” Kevin asked. 

 

“My birthday.” 

 

Kevin sighed heavily. “ _ I was kind of surprised when she invited Toni and  _ I  _ to her place for your birthday party. _ ” 

 

“Originally I was open to the idea, but then I saw JB this morning and she told me that Betty is  _ changing me _ and not in a good way.” 

 

“ _ Yeah, well, JB also needs to learn when to shut her fucking mouth. _ ” 

 

Jughead laughed. “You want to tell her that?” 

 

“ _ Watch me, _ ” Kevin said seriously. 

 

He laughed again. “No, but seriously what do I do?” 

 

“ _ Contrary to popular belief, a sincere apology can go a very long way with a woman. I would start with that and then be honest with her about your birthday, Jug. She needs to know how you truly feel and we both know that once she understands, she will respect your choice if you don’t want to have a birthday party. _ ” 

 

Jughead took a deep breath. “Okay, thanks Kev. I will give that a try.” 

 

“ _ Good luck, let me know how it goes. _ ” 

 

He hung up the phone and looked at the time. It had been about twenty minutes since he had stormed in here. He supposed it was time to go out and face the music. 

 

When he walked out into the front room again, he found Betty laying on the couch, her legs perched on the arm, her feet crossed at the ankles as she scrolled through her phone. She immediately sat up when he came into her line of sight. 

 

“Hey,” she said softly, making room for him. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

They both looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them sure of where to start. 

 

“You ready to talk?” she asked. Betty was still keeping her distance from him and he hated it. 

 

He sighed, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close before pressing his face into her neck. “I have to tell you something.” 

 

With her free hand, she gently pulled off his beanie and started carding her fingers through his hair. “Okay, what is it?” 

 

“I hate my birthday,” he grumbled. 

 

She laughed softly, probably at the fact that he was acting like a child at the moment. “I figured that much already, do you mind telling me why?” 

 

He pulled away from her but still kept his arm in place as he leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. “It’s hard to explain. I can remember birthdays as a kid and I liked them. I can’t really pinpoint the moment that changed for me. I guess when my parents’ relationship started to go to shit, they would argue all the time except for birthdays and holidays and I just noticed. I noticed that they were only being civil because it was my birthday or my mom was only being nice to me because it was my birthday. I think the only normal birthdays I had, the ones I could tolerate anyway, were when Kevin and Toni would take me to the movies. Kevin would buy my ticket and Toni would buy my popcorn and we would just sit and watch the movie. It was quiet and I knew they genuinely wanted to spend time with me.” He paused to look at her. “Is this making any sense?” 

 

“I think I am following what you are saying.” 

 

“Right. So anyway, when you wanted to do something nice for me I-” he stopped, sighing again. Good lord, why was it so difficult to share how he was feeling? 

 

Betty placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay, Jug, you don’t have to keep explaining yourself.” 

 

“No, I want to, I’ve just never been any good at it,” he confessed. 

 

“You’re doing great,” she said, giving him a small, reassuring smile. 

 

“Look, it’s just… sometimes when people do nice things for me, I short circuit.”

 

“Why?” 

 

He shrugged. “Maybe I’m not used to it. Maybe I’m scared of getting hurt, of being rejected for being myself.”

 

Betty sighed. “Look, Jug, I know things have been going at lightning speed for us and I’m not going to lie- it’s overwhelming for me too sometimes. We fell so hard so fast for each other, I don’t know which way is up with you most of the time, and to be honest, I don’t mind all of that. But I can understand why me swooping in and planning you a birthday party - especially now that I know you’re not used to having someone plan one for you or even having one at all - could’ve been too much and I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you more about it first instead of just making all of these plans.” 

 

Jughead tightened his arms around her and then shifted, pulling her with him until they were both lying on the couch. 

 

“I’m sorry, too,” he said. “I should’ve just told you that I didn’t like my birthday.” 

 

Betty sat up slightly, leaning her weight on her elbow so that she could look down at him. “I will cancel the party if you want me to. But babe, party or no party, I want to celebrate your birthday with you because it’s a day to celebrate you being put on this planet and I-” Her voice caught in her throat- “I never want to imagine my world without you in it.” 

 

Pain. It was supposed to be associated with suffering, torture, destined to always have a negative connotation in his lexicon. But right now, in this moment with her, as his heart constricted painfully in his chest, he relished in it, in the fact that he loved her so deeply that it actually hurt and that she loved him back with equal ferocity. He let out a shaky breath before bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and kiss her in a desperate attempt to somehow pour all his love into her in hopes that it would keep her there because she was becoming his anchor, keeping him weighted to this mortal plane. He felt her smile into the kiss and physically relaxed knowing that their fight was over. 

 

Betty shifted so that she was straddling Jughead’s torso. “Besides, there are tons of benefits to being the birthday boy,” she said in a sultry tone. 

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Oh, really? What might those be?” 

 

She wiggled down his body before rolling her hips down on to him, making him groan loudly. Then she quickly leaned over him, running her tongue from his collarbone to his cheek. 

 

“I’ll give you a hint,” she whispered into the shell of his ear, making him shiver. 

 

He squeezed her hips as she ground down into him again, gasping at the friction she created between them. 

 

He bucked his hips up against her. “I’m still waiting for that hint, Betts.” 

 

She smirked down at him, sliding her hands underneath his shirt and then dragging her nails back down his chest. 

 

“Well…” she moved further down his body so that she could reach his belt buckle. “It starts with a ‘B’ and ends with a ‘J’.” 

 

“Hmm…” he hummed as he lifted his hips when she tugged on his pants. “Does it rhyme with snow snob?” 

 

Betty paused her movement just as her hand slid into his boxers as she stared at him for a brief moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. 

 

“Snow snob?!” she giggled. “You are ridiculous I swear.” 

 

“I know my rhyming skills are on point, just call me a poet.” 

 

Betty laughed again before tugging his boxers down and wrapping her hand around his shaft, pumping him a few times as he gasped. Then she leaned down, swirling her tongue around his tip before plunging him into her mouth. 

 

“Fuck, Betts,” Jughead groaned out as he threw his head back. 

 

She continued to use her hand and her mouth on his hard length, pushing his cock into to the back of her throat while her hand jerked him in a short and fast motion. The sensation was overwhelming and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Each swipe of her tongue, along with her lips wrapped around him and the sight of her head bobbing up and down over him pushed him over the edge at an embarrassing rate. Before he knew it, his moans grew louder as he laced his fingers into Betty’s ponytail and his legs stiffened. She continued to pump her mouth around him as he came and didn’t stop until he finished. When he was done, she sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

 

“How am I doing? Have I convinced you, yet?” she asked, her eyes full of mirth. 

 

“Definitely,” he responded breathlessly. 

 

His hands moved to her pants but she stopped him, shaking her head. “Oh no birthday boy, that was to make you feel good.” 

 

Jughead pulled his pants back up his waist and then opened his arms for her to join him again; without hesitation, she fit herself into the crook between his body and the back of the couch. They both sighed in contentment, lost in their own thoughts. 

 

“So can I still throw you a birthday party?” she asked hopefully. 

 

Jughead sighed, not responding as he thought it over. He tried to think back to the last time he had a birthday party. He decided it was probably when he was about ten years old because he was sure that by the time he was eleven he claimed he was “too old for a birthday party” and instead asked if Toni and Kevin would go to the movies with him. 

 

“We don’t have to, babe. I just got excited that’s all,” Betty relented kissing him on the cheek before attempting to get off the couch. 

 

Okay, maybe their fight wasn’t over.

 

Jughead tightened his hold around her. “Where are you going?” 

 

She bit her lip making him realize that she was feeling anxious. That  _ he _ was making her feel anxious. “I need to use the bathroom.” 

 

“Do you really?” 

 

She hesitated. “Yes.” 

 

He let her go and she got off of him, walking into her bedroom. He heard the bathroom door shut and he sighed, dragging his hand over his face. He hated this. He knew about Betty’s struggles with anxiety, but he had never been the cause of it before. They had never been this tense before and it was bothering him. 

 

He got off the couch and walked into Betty’s bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for her to come out. As soon as she did, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her slim frame, pulling her back to his front and pressing his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in. Truthfully, it was giving him anxiety that they had been so off today. 

 

“Are you okay?” Betty asked quietly as she massaged the back of his neck. 

 

“No. I feel like we’re off today and I don’t like it at all.” 

 

She sighed softly, squeezing him a little. “I know the feeling.” 

 

He released her, turning her around to face him before gently cupping her face in his hands. “I love you.” 

 

Her brows furrowed. “I know that, Juggie. That doesn’t change just because we had our first fight today or when we have disagreements in the future, I will never question whether or not you love me. I hope you never do either.” 

 

“I can’t lose you,” he croaked, confessing his biggest fear. 

 

Gently, she grasped his wrists, pulling them down as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You won’t.” 

 

Relief started to course through his body, slowly relaxing his stiff frame. He had never told Sabrina that he never wanted to lose her, anytime they had a fight he never pleaded for her to stay. He felt so vulnerable and raw standing in front of Betty in that moment, two emotions that normally filled him with dread, two emotions that only ever made him feel weak. But as her whispered promise rang through his head, all he felt was strong and safe. 

 

“My sister told me today that you’re changing me and not in a good way.” he blurted out, determined to just get it off his chest. 

 

For the first time ever, she actually looked annoyed when he mentioned something about his little sister. 

 

“Do you believe her?” 

 

“Yes and no,” he replied. 

 

“Yes and no?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

 

He stepped towards her, closing the distance between them once more. “Yes, you are changing me and no - it’s in the best possible way.” 

 

She smiled and said, “You are such a goofball when you want to be.” 

 

“You signed up for this, baby.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as his arms held her tightly against him. 

 

They kissed languidly for a few moments, pouring their relief that the tension between them was finally over. He loved the woman wrapped in his arms with such an intensity that even he sometimes didn’t understand the overwhelming power of what he felt. 

 

“You want to try the chocolate cake I made you?” she asked when she pulled away. 

 

He had forgotten all about the cake that she had made for him. She was so funny when the little parts of her OCD would show- making a  _ pre-birthday _ cake just to make sure that it tasted good and he would like it. 

 

“When do I ever turn down cake?” 

 

She giggled. “Never.” 

 

After they had gone to the kitchen and she had gotten him a slice of cake and repoured him a cup of coffee he said, “Betty, I don’t want you to cancel my birthday party.” 

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

 

“Yeah, it would be good to see everyone, and besides, I’ve been kind of wanting to introduce Kevin to Moose.” 

 

“Oh my god, me too!” she exclaimed, laughing a little. 

 

“On one condition though.”

 

Betty grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that was sitting on the counter and sat down. “I’m ready.” 

 

He chuckled despite himself, she was so freaking cute sometimes.  _ Scratch that, _ all the time. 

 

“There has to be tons of food and more of this delicious chocolate cake.” 

 

Betty laughed, leaning up out of her chair to give him a quick peck on the lips. “You got it, baby.” 

 

***

 

On the night of his birthday, the party that Betty had organized was in full swing. They were hosting the party at her apartment since his dad decided to come up not only for the party, but also to stay for a few days to visit and take her up on their offer to show him around the city. He was currently sitting in the corner, nursing the chocolate milkshake that she had made for him while he watched Kevin and Moose interact across the room. 

 

She came over, sitting on the arm of the chair. “How’s it going over there?” she whispered conspiratorially.

 

“I think it’s actually going well,” he replied. 

 

Betty squealed, clapping her hands together. “I hope it works out.” 

 

Before he could respond, she got up and went back across her apartment, bringing their friend another drink and checking in on his dad. He smiled to himself as he watched her be the perfect hostess, idly wondering if it was the result of Alice Cooper’s unreachable standards. 

 

He looked around the room at his family and friends. Toni, Veronica, and Reggie were in the corner talking amicably about the upcoming release of Veronica’s clothing line, Kevin and Moose were looking at something on Kevin’s phone, and his dad was talking with Betty near the kitchen. He felt grateful that he had so many wonderful people in his life - old and new. People he had come to care for and would do anything for and it was all because of Betty. 

 

Ultimately, he was happy that he had gone through with having the birthday party. 

 

He sighed, thinking about JB and how even though both he and Betty invited her, she decided not to come. Instead, he had gone to breakfast with JB and his mom that morning and since Betty was busy with setting up for the party, she wouldn’t have had time to go with him anyway. He was appreciative of the fact that she gave him his space, never making him feel guilty about it.

 

“Hey kid, Toni, and Kevin are going to walk me back to your place. Don’t worry about coming back to your place tonight, I’m sure you want to spend your birthday night with your girl.” 

 

Jughead blushed. “I don’t think Betty will go for that, but thanks, dad.” 

 

“No worries, I’ll see you, two kids, tomorrow.” 

 

With the party winding down, their friends started to leave slowly, one by one until it was just he and Betty left in the apartment. They put the food away and then both sat on the couch with a content sigh. 

 

Seemingly out of thin air, Betty reached behind the couch, producing a blue gift bag with silver, shimmery tissue paper on his lap. 

 

“I got you something,” she said, grinning. 

 

“Betty…” he said incredulously, “You already threw me an amazing party. You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

 

“Don’t be silly and besides you’re going to love it.”  

 

He rolled his eye good-naturedly at her as he began to pull the tissue paper out of the bag and found a picture frame and a birthday card. He decided to open the birthday card first. 

 

_ Dear Juggie,  _

 

_ I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am that I got to spend your special day with you. I know our friends and family think we’re crazy, especially considering how hard and fast we fell for each other, but if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t want it any other way. My love for you is all consuming and it takes my breath away. I hope you know that there isn’t a single other human being on this planet that I’d rather be on this insane adventure called ‘life’ with. You’re my everything, baby, and I look forward to spending the rest of your birthdays with you.  _

 

_ Happy Birthday my love!  _

 

_ Betty <3 _

 

He pulled out the picture frame, her words written on his birthday card echoing in his head. 

 

_ I look forward to spending the rest of your birthdays with you.  _

 

The picture frame was made of a metal material, there was a picture of them that she had taken from their first date at their coffee shop in it with an engraved message at the bottom: 

 

“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.” ~William Shakespeare 

 

A face-splitting grin broke across his cheeks, they had both shared a love for Shakespeare and leave it to Betty to find a quote by him that fit their relationship so perfectly. 

 

“Do you like it?” Betty asked softly. 

 

He dipped his head. “Betts… this has to be the best birthday gift I have ever gotten. Thank you.” 

 

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “You’re welcome.” 

 

“Mmm…” he hummed. “That kiss was almost as sweet as the birthday cake you made me.” 

 

She giggled. “You’re a terrible flirt.” 

 

“I know but you like it and even if you don’t, it’s my birthday.” 

 

“Oh, now you want to acknowledge your birthday?” 

 

“What can I say?” He started a row of kisses from her collarbone to her ear. “You made a convincing argument.” 

 

He felt her giggle turn into a sharp gasp under his lips as he gently bit her skin, knowing it would immediately spike a fire in her veins. They had gotten to know these things about each other over the last six months, single sensual moves that would ignite everything around them, in them. Betty had spent so much time this week looking after him and worshipping him in the bedroom that he wanted to return the favor and cover every inch of her with his tongue. Making her fall apart in multiple ways and getting to watch was going to be the best birthday present he’d gotten himself in years.

 

He scooped her up bridal style, getting pure joy from the surprised shriek she let out before carrying her off to her bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed before tugging his shirt off over his head. Betty followed suit, peeling off her cardigan and camisole and then tugging her skirt down her legs. She pushed herself back on the bed before laying back, knowing full well that he liked to look at her before diving in. He swallowed hard as his eyes traveled from her burgundy painted toenails, up her toned legs that seemed to go for miles, to the apex of her thighs where he could already see the dampness collecting on her white cotton panties. His gaze then went up the span of her stomach as he planned exactly where he wanted to nip and suck, leading him to the valley of her perfect breasts contained be a sheer white material, to her voluptuous rose-colored lips until he finally landed on her iridescent eyes that were more grey today than they were green. 

 

She dragged her fingers across the waistline of her panties, up her stomach, teasing her breast before she reached out for him. He took her hand, letting her pull him on top of her. She used both her hands to grab his face, pulling his mouth greedily to hers. As soon as their mouths made contact, she wrapped her legs tightly around him, grinding her arousal into his. He groaned, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them above her head as he moved from her mouth back to her neck. She chased his lips a few times, desperate, like his lips on hers was the oxygen she needed to breathe. Normally, he let her take control in the bedroom but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to worship every centimeter of her perfect porcelain skin. 

 

When he was finally able to find purchase on the supple skin of her neck, he spent a few moments of his attention there before he started to move south. He released her hands so that he could pull her bra down, her bodying bowing off the bed as soon as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She reached behind her, unclasping her bra and tossing it somewhere to the side. He hadn’t taken his mouth off her the whole time and took her moment of distraction to bite down on her breast, causing her to cry out, her body arching off the bed again. 

 

“Juggie,” she whined. 

 

He smirked against her skin before he stopped, tugging gently on her hands until her fingertips reached the rungs of her headboard.

 

“Keep your hands here and I’ll give you what you want quickly. Move them and I slow down. Understand?” 

 

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink as she wrapped her fingers around the rungs. “Yes.” 

 

He didn’t waste any time, understanding completely what she wanted, what they both wanted. He began the sensual assault on her neck again, licking incoherent vowels and consonants as he descended. He paused at her collarbone, biting down on it to see how much self-control she had. Betty gasped loudly, her body arching off the bed but her hands stayed where they were. 

 

“That’s my girl,” he whispered across her chest. 

 

Betty moaned softly as he pulled her taut nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue, making her soft moans crescendo into louder ones. He released her, lightly dragging his hands down the sides of her torso causing her to shiver. 

 

He shifted down the bed so that he was kneeling in between her legs. Even with her panties still on, he could tell that she was soaked. He grabbed the hem, pushing his thumb through the sheer material and ripped her panties straight off. Now that his beautiful girlfriend was naked and laid out in front of him, he leaned over her, placing all of his weight on his left hand and stroking her dripping sex with his right. 

 

As soon as his fingers reached their point of contact he cursed, “Fuck, baby, you are so wet right now.” 

 

“It’s all for you birthday boy,” she said, her voice laced with seduction. 

 

He stuck his index finger into her, pumping a few times and then dragged it up the length of her sex. 

 

“Do you feel how wet you are, baby? How easily I can slip with fingers in and out of you?” 

 

“Mhm,” she whined before biting her bottom lip. 

 

He inserted his index finger again, but this time his middle finger joined it. He pumped them in and out at a slow, unforgiving pace until her body began to shake. He loved nothing more than watching Betty fall apart. Whether he was fingering her or she was riding him into oblivion, it was one his favorite sights in the world. 

 

He pulled his fingers out again. “You up for trying something new?” 

 

She nodded her head in agreement. “Of course.” 

 

He went back to a kneeling position, putting his legs together and under him and held his hand out for her. She sat up quickly, placing her hand in his as she too got on her knees. 

 

“Tell me what to do,” she said breathlessly. 

 

“Turn around.” 

 

She did right away and he placed his hands on her hips as he guided her backward. 

 

“Spread your legs and back up until you can feel me against you,” he instructed. 

 

When she was where he wanted her, he said, “Lean your head back against my shoulder.” 

 

Betty complied, relaxing against him as her head rested on his shoulder. 

 

He ran his nose along her neck, feeling her shiver again before he whispered in her ear, “Ride me.” 

 

She groaned as she shifted slightly before her hand came down to his erection. Slowly, she sank down on top of him, both of them moaning in unison from the sweet friction of their bodies gliding against each other. It took a few moments, but eventually, she found a steady rhythm and leaned her head back on his shoulder again. As she moved up and down on top of him, Jughead trailed his hands around to her front to fondle her breasts with one hand and then brought the other down to her clit and began to rub firm, slow circles against it. They continued like that for a few more moments, a sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies as Betty continued to move. 

 

He continued to work his hands all over her, listening to her soft cries in his ear. Between the position and the sounds coming out of Betty’s mouth, he felt himself start to build. He started to move his fingers at her clit faster.

 

“Come for me,” he said, his voice straining. 

 

“Come with me, Juggie,” she begged as her rhythm started to grow choppy.

 

“I have to pull out, Betts.” 

 

“No,” she said, grabbing his hands to hold him in place. “It’s okay, Juggie.” 

 

He didn’t have time to think about it as he came hard, spilling himself into her just as her slick walls tightened around him and she cried out in ecstasy, grinding her hips back as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm. She fell forward on to her forearms, breathing heavily. He, too, went down on his forearms next to her, lying on his stomach so he could stretch out his limbs. When she seemed to have caught her breath, Betty rolled onto her back, the flyaways of her hair sticking to her forehead. 

 

“Holy shit,” she said looking at him. “I thought part of my birthday gift was to give  _ you  _ an earth-shattering orgasm.” 

 

He chuckled, looking deep into her eyes. Didn’t she understand? 

 

“Betty,” he said, reaching over to push her hair off her face, “you are my gift, the best one I have ever gotten.” 

 

She smiled before she moved closer to him, tucking herself into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and thinking about everything and nothing all at once. 

 

There it was again, the pain in his chest. He decided that JB was wrong. Betty made him so inexplicably happy, made his life exponentially better and he wasn’t going to let anyone - even his sister - make feel guilty about a single second of it. 

 

_ Ain't never felt this way _

_ Can't get enough so stay with me _

_ It's not like we got big plans _

_ Let's drive around town holding hands _

_ And you need to know _

_ You're the only one, alright alright _

_ And you need to know _

_ That you keep me up all night, all night _

_ Oh, my heart hurts so good _

_ I love you, babe, so bad, so bad _

_ Oh, oh my heart hurts so good _

_ I love you, babe, so bad, so bad _

ILYSB, ~LANY

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> What did you think? I know angst isn't everyone's favorite thing, especially for this version of Bughead but I hope I balanced it out well in the end. 
> 
> The fifth installment of the Your Side of the Bed series will be coming out in December and it will be in Betty's pov. Stay tuned! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your comments if you decide to leave any. 
> 
> P&B, 
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
